


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 13)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Comedy, F/M, Halloween, Investigations, Mystery, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You have left the precinct and returned home, not without the help of Laney who lovingly bailed you out. You are struggling with what has just happened to you, Bobby and Mr. Foster. Will you discover who is responsible for causing the fire? Find out next in Chapter 13!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 13)

**Author's Note:**

> THE 13TH CHAPTER ON OCTOBER 31ST! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LOVELIES! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I REALIZED THAT AT 11:20PM I SHOULD HAVE PROBABLY PUBLISHED A CHAPTER (since, you know, Halloween and all) AND I RACED OVER TO MY LAPTOP AND BEGAN TYPING FURIOUSLY. HERE IS 722 WORDS OF RAPID WORD DIARRHEA, ALL FOR THE PURPOSE OF PUBLISHING BEFORE HALLOWEEN COMES TO A CLOSE. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 13: A Sprinkle of Truth

Laney gawks at you for a second before looking away, nodding as if she had known this all along.

"I knew it!" She exclaims, continuing to nod her head. "Regina totally set that fire."

"_But how? And why, really, is what I'd like to know. _If _Regina was the one responsible." _ Bobby sounded exhausted over the phone and you felt guilty for doubting Regina's innocence. However, as much as you had wanted to believe the fire was due to some natural occurrence, you knew in your heart that Regina was responsible. Some way. Somehow.

"We need to look into her whereabouts the night of the fire. Could she really have been sleeping the entire time?" You suggest, somehow knowing that she was awake before the fire took place.

"__," _Bobby says your name, his voice shaking with fear and something else. Worry.

"What?"

"_She... she told me that she'd be right back. She kissed me goodnight," _he pauses and you roll your eyes, "_before walking down the hall. I though she might've gone to the restroom, but, what if she didn't?"_

"Oh my gosh, Bobby, why didn't you tell me this?!" You ask, bewildered.

"_I didn't think what she did was a crime!" _He bellowed from the speakerphone. You look to Laney who is staring back at you with a feverish look, her cheeks a dark red shade. You know she's thinking the same thing as you.

Regina's alibi was shaky.

"Bobby, how long was she gone?!" You ask, your voice growing louder.

"_I don't know, uh, maybe 10 minutes?" _He replies.

"What time was it when she left?" Laney chimes in at once, hovering over the phone. You two wait for his response.

A moment passes and then he speaks up.

"_Uh, uh," _he falters and you squeeze the phone in your hands, wondering if what he's about to say will change everything.

"_It had to be around, uh, eleven? Maybe? Eleven-fifteen? Yeah, eleven something. What are you getting at?"_

You sigh, your frantic paranoia evaporating in the thick of the air. 

"The fire didn't happen until much later." You conclude, deciding that maybe you were just losing your mind and sanity.

"Do you remember anything else, Bobby? Like, how did Regina _seem _when she returned?" Laney chirped once more, her paranoia clearly not disappearing.

Without missing a beat, Bobby responds.

"_She seemed off. That's what I remember from that night that was weird. She... she came rushing into the room like a madman. Like she was upset over something. I remember asking her what was wrong and she didn't even look at me."_

_"Oh, my god."_ He says, that same fear returning to his voice.

You're about to pester him with more questions when he admits it.

"_She left that night. She walked out almost immediately after she returned. She never came back to the room that night." _

Suddenly, the hair on your arms rose in a rapid fashion, the temperature dropping twenty degrees. You immediately turn back to Laney, who turns back to facing you from looking at the phone. Once again, your inward thoughts are in sync and connected.

"Oh, my god. Could she--" Laney says.

"Would she?" You continue, your temples ringing loudly in your ear.

"_How do we prove that she did it?" _Bobby asks. Any hint of being in denial completely faded from his voice.

You pace around the kitchen, still holding the phone in your hand, pondering his question.

"We have to be in Regina's footsteps. Why would she leave? What would her reasoning be?"

A thought occurs.

"You know her better than me, Bobby. Do you have _any _idea why she would leave the room and not come back?" You ask him at the same time you feel Laney brushing up against your shoulder.

"_Uh, I'm not sure! I don't know! All I know is that she had been acting a little off lately. Frustrated. She had mentioned a couple days ago that Richard had been harassing her. I told her I'd do something about it but she refused. Completely rejected the idea of me stepping in to help."_

You bring the phone down to your side and with a renewed sense of wisdom, you begin to nod your head slowly. 

"We need to talk to Richard."


End file.
